peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Teens
Anima Teens is a British/Peppish digital terrestrial television channel targeted towards 13- to 18-year-olds that was launched on October 15, 2009 (as Anima Life), on April 28, 2011 (as Anima Q), and on March 7, 2014 (as Anima Teens). History 2009-11: As Anima Life The channel was originally intended to be a female-oriented channel with an emphasis on lifestyle programming. The Anima Broadcasting System announced that programming on launch would include The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Call 911, Windfall, Angela's Eyes, and a weekday double-bill of the chat show The Late Shift. On 16 October 2009, a day following the channel's launch, Australian soap opera Home and Away began airing from episode 4964. New episodes were shown Monday to Friday in a 'First Look' screening with episodes following their airing on Sky Living. Repeats of popular female-skewing dramas, both nationally and internationally produced, were soon acquired. Following the channel's launch, a time-shift version of the channel was launched in summer 2010. The launch of Anima Life was at the time ranked as the worst received multichannel launch for a terrestrial broadcaster, only managing to achieve a primetime share of 0.21%. 2011-14: As Anima Q Anima Life relaunched as Anima Q in 2011 while still targeting female audiences; the channel was re-positioned with a "younger, faster, louder" concept, meant to compete with Sky Living. On-air presentation reflected this shift with a "cursor" motif, typing out words reflecting programs and current events. Following the channel's relaunch as Anima Q in 2011, the all-day share for the channel has been between 0.5–0.6%. The highest rated series airing on the channel are Home & Away, Neighbours and the weeknight showings of primetime movies. 2014-present: As Anima Teens In 2014, the channel was re-launched again, as Anima Teens. The new brand focuses on a "fun-loving" concept, with initial programming including $h*! My Dad Says, Masked and Richard & Marty. On 11 April 2014, Anima Teens reduced its broadcast hours to 13:00 to 00:00, replacing the hours withdrawn with more teleshopping. When some of these new programs failed to make much of an impact in the channel's ratings, several were dropped and replaced by new locally produced and acquired programming. These included the American series 8 Simple Rules, 10 Things I Hate About You, Alphas and The Lying Game. In 2015, Anima Teens began airing the House companion show House: On Travel, which aired 60 minutes of live feed following every eviction show. In 2013, after Live from the House set ratings records for the channel, the program was expanded to two hours nightly. However, ratings were at a share below that of the channel's average, with just 70,000 watching the first live feeds. Subsequently, the live feeds were shut down and the spin-off show last aired in June 2013. Also in 2015, American Idol moved to Anima Teens from ITV2. Continuing the channel's venture into youth-oriented programming, I’m A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here! first aired on Anima Teens the same year and this was soon joined by The Bartender, Britain's Worst Tenants and Supergirl in 2016. The current schedule includes a variety of programming, including the aforementioned celebrity series, as well as the second-run rights to Helix and American series Falling Skies, Under the Dome and The Walking Dead, and Australian soap operas Home & Away and Neighbours. Popular series shared with Sky One air throughout the daytime and primetime hours, such as Westworld. On-air identity 1F78F6AD-314C-4478-88EE-CBB33A2E7DCC.png|Anima Life logo (October 15, 2009-April 27, 2011) 2C42E1FA-F7FB-42D4-8A3E-C7C944ACDFFA.png|Anima Q logo (April 28, 2011-March 6, 2014) 28ED032D-5BEB-492D-B91E-EDEA5C734D07.jpeg|First Anima Teens logo (March 7, 2014-February 11, 2015) 348625F9-2C41-46A6-B552-9BEA90C4794D.jpeg|Second (and current) Anima Teens logo (February 12, 2015-present) Current programming First–run * R U Being Served? (2016–present) * Easy Access (2011–present) * After the Aftermath (2016–present) * Hippie Love (2017–present) * Loose Motherf*ckers (2016–present) * A Town Of Badass Women (2017–present) * Ballroom Gangsta (2018–present) * House: On Travel (2013, 2015–present) * Chloé’s Love Story (2013, 2015–present) * Romantique Communique (2013, 2015–present) * Another Bites The Dust (2013, 2015–present) * THE STR3ET (2017–present) (First look episode on Saturdays) * Camilla’s Big Friends (2017–present) * BBC Zero (2016–present) * Heart Kennedy (2017–present) * Moz://a Café (2017–present) * All About Her (2017–present) (moved from E2) * Rotten From The Sea (2017–present) * Get Your Cock Out! (2017–present) (moved from E2) * Look Better, See Better (2018–present) * Solaroid Cameras (2016–present) * Home and Away (16 October 2009–present) (first look) * Streetwives (2018–present) (moved from E2) * The Magicians (2016–present) * Free Rice (2018–present) * Riverdale (2018–present) * Millie’s Lipstick Diaries (2018–present) * Richard & Marty (2016–present) * The Chronicles Of Narnia (2016–present) * Just Sing (2016–present) * Friendship (2017–present) * Bitch Queen (2016–present) * Supergirl (2016–present) (also on Anima Kids) * Open University (2016–present) (moved from Anima Jr.) * Britain’s Worst Tenants (2016–present) * Virginia Woolf’s Face (2016–present) Second–run * Neighbours (2011–present) * Dr. Epsilon (2017–present) (also on Anima Kids) * Falling Skies (2013–present) (first on FOX) * Under the Dome (2013–present) * Mary & Me (2015–present) * The World Of Strawberries (2015–present) * The Walking Dead (2015–present) * American Horror Story (2015–present) * Helix (2015–present) * About The Olden Days (2015–present) * Was That A Fire Alarm? (2015–present) * Edge Of Fourteen (2016–present) * Teen Wolf (2015–present) (first on Sky Living) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2017–present) *''The Chulmleigh Cheerleader Squad'' (2017–present) *''South Park'' (2017–present) (moved from Anima Kids) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2017–present) (also on Anima Kids) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2017-present) (moved from Anima Kids). * Just Imagine (2017–present) * 8 Simple Rules (2011, 2017-present) Former programming * Angela's Eyes (2009) * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2009–10) * Call 911 (2009–10) * Sofia's Diary (2009) * The Late Shift (2009–13) * Windfall (2009) * The Beauty Works (2009) * Motivation (2009–12) * Love Scandal (2010–12) * TRWiND (2017–18) * Dick Whittington (2010–11) * Shut Up & Dance (2010) * Tonari no Seki-kun: The Master of Killing Time (2016) * Your Lie In April (2017–18) (moved to Anima Kids after a year) * Peppaland’s Next Top Model (2009–12) * Fash:on:sta (2010–11) * Make Me a Supermodel Extra (2009–15) * Colin and Justin's How Not to Decorate (2010) * Andy Pandy (2013–15) (moved to Anima Jr.) * Kiss The Midwife (2011) * Natsume’s Book Of Friends (2017-18) (moved to Anima Kids after a year) * Nice House, Shame About the Garden! (2011–13) * Beacon Radio 303 (2009–11) * Celebrity Rehab (2009) * The F-Word (2013) * Death By Chocolate (2012) * Live from Anima (2009) * Nothing Else Mattered (2016-17) * Pingu (2017-18) (previously on Anima Kids) * $#*! My Dad Says (2014–16) * RuPaul’s Drag Race (2009–16) (now on VH1) * Archer (2011-16) Branding 2009-11: As Anima Life 9CBC4408-30C2-43E8-AECD-7F043D321D54.jpeg|Launch ident (October 15, 2009) 73423BB1-87BF-4EDB-B1AF-B0891599BB6B.jpeg|Dogwalking (2009-11) EA7FB5EA-EEE2-463D-9B6E-370D852AD16C.jpeg|Playground (2009-11) 2014-present: As Anima Teens 74168D3E-EF03-4DC4-B4FA-1DFB5CF3A826.jpeg|Montage (2014-present) (this ident is updated monthly to keep up with the latest shows) 55FD745F-174A-4BAC-85BF-3220B97D488B.jpeg|Hearts (2014-present) 2AAB460C-B6DE-4C57-BA7F-09287DC59576.jpeg|Petals (2014-present) Screen bugs 2014-present: As Anima Teens E90BF614-8965-4111-B7FE-6192C328A494.jpeg|Tonari no Seki-Kun: The Master Of Killing Time screen bug A72E7631-B1E3-4092-B691-39C860F29362.jpeg|Natsume’s Book Of Friends screen bug 75EE5F87-EECF-495A-BFB3-61131A5FCE51.jpeg|Screen bug showing that TRWiND airs on Anima Teens the next day, October 1, 2017 963E9A08-E606-4BC7-B1DB-722ABA19F4D5.jpeg|Screen bug showing that Natsume’s Book Of Friends is moving to Anima Kids the next day after a year, June 3, 2018 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels